Rosalynn Potter and the Sorcerers stone Chamber of secrets
by IrishFlower128
Summary: Rosalynn Potter is beginning her first two years at Hogwarts. while she's happy to be there, Professor Snape is less than pleased. Eventual RosalynnXSnape in my second installment though it might be hinted at in here. You'll just have to read to find out. Rated t for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rosalynn Potter had no idea she was a witch until Hagrid told her. Now, the young eleven year old must venture to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to learn magic. But things become very dangerous for Miss. Potter very fast. Eventual Rosalynn X Snape (by third i'll get it all set up.)**

* * *

Rosalynn Potter sat quietly at the table, finishing off a piece of bread that she used to eat the last of her soup with. Hagrid sat close to her. He was even quieter than she was which she found rather odd. She also found it odd that no more than a few hours ago that he burst into the hideous little shack her uncle moved them into and then sat down and told her that she was a witch. However, Rose was just thrilled to be shot of the Dursley's, no matter how temporary it was. So she simply got up and left with him.

To any of her neighbors, she and Hagrid might have made a rather odd pair. He was a grown man with a red face who was well beyond the height and weight of any normal man. His hair was tangled and straw-like and she couldn't help but make the connection between his name and the word 'haggard'. She was, on the other hand, very small. She was barely 4'10 and was only 95 pounds. And while they both had dark hair, his was more like the color of coal while hers was a warm chestnut color.

Hagrid had remarked how odd that was, stating that neither of her parents had brown hair, her father had black hair and her mother was a red-head. But he reasoned that she looked like her grandmother more than her father and left it at that.

"You know who killed my parents, Hagrid." She said rather bluntly, "I know you do." He looked at her, his face unreadable beneath his scraggly beard. But his eyes were cautious, as if saying the wrong thing could have been the end of the world.

"Ya have to understand this Rose 'cause it's very important: Not all wizards are good. Years ago there was a wizard who went as bad as ya can go. His name was V-"

"W-well maybe if you wrote it down-?"

Hagrid sighed, "I can't spell it." He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the scoffed up table top. "His name is Voldemort." His voice was low and maybe a tad scarred. She repeated the name just a bit louder earning her a 'shh!' from Hagrid. She bit her lip and raised her hands in a mock apology. She kept her eyes trained on him as he began to tell her the story. Her parents had been fighting against Voldemort for years. One night, when Rose was only a year old, he broke into her home. He killed her father then made his way to Rose's room and killed her mother. When he tried to kill Rose, something happened and he vanished.

"What happened to him?" she asked. She didn't know how to react initially. Her aunt and uncle had told her a different story for years. According to them, they had been coming home Halloween night from a friend's house. They were tired and it was very dark. As they were driving, a drunk driver had slammed into their car, killing her father instantly. Her mother died in surgery and Rose was lucky enough to escape with a minor scar on her chest.

Now to know someone _personally_ killed her parents and tried to kill her. There once existed a man so evil and so cruel that he killed young parents and would have killed her. He'd have done so and lost no sleep over it. That disgusted her.

Hagrid seemed to regain his composure a bit. "Well, some say he died. Coswallop if you ask me. No, I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on." He rested his arms on the table. So that's why she was famous. She managed to survive a killing curse and people thought that it ended up killing Voldemort. 'Well,' Rose thought, 'this might be an interesting year after all'

* * *

"Platform 9 ¾…" Rosalynn murmured. "Where the… hell is it?" she pushed her cart around the station and earning a few odd looks. Whether it was because she was alone, she had a snowy owl or both, she didn't know. She was about to just give up when a family of gingers making their way towards her. The mother mentioned platform 9 ¾ and that was all Rose needed to hear. She quickened her steps and gently called for the woman.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, ma'am?" The mother came to a stop and looked at Rose. She was a round woman with choppy red curls. Her clothes were clean but worn in and maybe a little older than what other women would wear. She had very kind eyes and a warm, inviting smile.

"Yes dear? Is everything all right?"

"Um... well, you mentioned platform 9 ¾ and-"

"You were wondering how to get to the platform." She said. "It's quite all right dear. It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well." She gestured to the youngest of four boys. He had a mop of red hair and a plethora of freckles against a pasty white canvas. He had a nervous grin and he waved shyly. She took note of the other kids. The oldest was a boy who looked like his mum. His hair was curly like his mum's but not overly so. He wore a simple grey pant and greenish sweater. Then there were two twin boys with straight red hair. Their sweaters were both a light grey..

The twins were pretty good looking actually. The twin closest to the young boy spoke in a joking tone. "Don't mind Ron."

"Yes, please do forgive him." The other twin cut in.

"He's not used to girls you see."

"Shut up you two!" the boy said. His face had turned a bright fuchsia, making his freckles very noticeable. The mother swatted him on the arm and the other laughed.

"Now go on Fred."

"He's not Fred, I am."

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry George."

He began to walk towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 then stopped. "I'm only joking. I am Fred." He winked at Rose then disappeared between the brick wall. This made Rose jump back a bit.

"Did he-? He just-!" she was at a loss for words. The other two boys, George and the guy with the curly hair, followed suit and disappeared.

"You see, just head straight through the wall and you'll end up on the platform. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous.'

A little girl, maybe a year younger than Rose, looked at her. "Good luck." She chirped then melted back into her mother's side.

'I must be out of my damn mind.' she thought immediately. She turned to the wall and surged forward. Her last thought before she went through the wall was, 'Yup, I'm out of my damn mind.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalynn sat in an empty compartment, gazing out at the beautiful scenery in the warm September sunlight. It reflected off of the water in such a way that it made the water sparkle. She inspected her clothes in her free time. She was the only little girl in her aunt and uncle's house which forced them to buy her new clothes. If she'd been a boy or Dudley had been a girl, she'd have been given hand-me-downs.

Her clothes were nothing special, a pair of decent blue jeans, a blue tank top beneath a lovely white blouse and some ballet flats. Her aunt had always wanted a daughter and so she made a deal with Rose a while back, she would get nice clothes so long as her aunt loved them. Usually she had no say in what clothes she got but if she was asked she _had_ to approve. Luckily, her aunt Petunia had not picked out anything Rose disliked so far.

Her relationship with her aunt was not nearly as black and white as it was with her uncle. She didn't like Rose very much, that was true. However, she didn't hate her. Rosalynn did as she was told, got good grades, and stayed out of trouble. She may have even grown a bit find of Rosalynn. She was all she had left of her little sister.

It wasn't love, that was for sure. But it wasn't hatred or contempt.

She twisted her favorite necklace, which was a simple chain with three rings on it, around between her little fingers. Her brown curls covered the lightning bolt scar on her heart. Her legs rested on the rest of her seat as her back lay against, rather uncomfortably, the wall next to the window.

Before long, the door slid open. The boy from the platform stood, rather warily, at the door frame. He spoke in a bit of a drawl, "Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." She gestured to the seat across from hers, turning her torso to face him completely. He smiled and walked in, clearly more at ease than he was before. Likely, he was expecting a bout of bitchiness and was trying to be as polite as possible. Clearly she had to make sure he was comfortable around her. He took his seat and smiled, his eyes lighting up a tad. _'He has nice eyes.'_ She thought.

She gave a genuine smile, probably her first in a very long time. She didn't know what it was about him but she could tell he was a good friend to have. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said. His tone was obviously more chipper than it had been a minute ago.

"I'm Rosalynn. Rosalynn Potter." She said in a friendly tone. She absentmindedly fumbled with her case that held her reading glasses. Suddenly, Ron's mouth opened in shock. He was thoroughly surprised. He began to fumble over his words as if he were meeting a celebrity. Then Rose remembered that she technically was one and mentally slapped herself for forgetting. She still wasn't quite used to it yet, but it had only been a day so she her inner self went easy on the slapping.

"So it's true! I mean, do you really have the…?" he gestured to his heart. But Rose still lingered in her idiocy and asked anyway.

"The what?"

"The scar?" he said. He sounded embarrassed and looked it, too. But he really wanted to know. Rose suddenly perked up and pushed her hair over her shoulder and move the light fabric just enough to show her scar.

"Wicked!" they relaxed into their seats. Both were smiling.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" an older woman stood at the door with quite a collection of sweets that Rose had never seen before. Ron reached into his pocket and Rose expected him to ask for something but instead he pulled out a balled up sandwhich messily rolled into a saran wrap.

"No, thanks. I'm all set." he moped.

Her heart went out to Ron. She could tell he really wanted something from that trolley. Rose considered this for a moment then pulled out some money, more than enough for the candy. "We'll take the lot."

"Woah."

Ron had taken a seat next to Rosalynn, eating some odd candy that he'd fished from their large pile of candy. His pet rat had a box over its head. She didn't like the rat but Ron seemed to like it enough to have it wander all about his person, so she said nothing. Honestly, so long as it didn't touch the candy she was eating, she didn't care. Ron was actually about to turn him yellow when a girl with bushy hair came to the door. She was dressed in the school uniform already and quickly scanned the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville's lost one." She had a refined tone. She was likely used to socializing with business people. She seemed the bookwormish type as well. 'Definitely not a rule breaker,' Rose thought.

She saw Ron's wand raised and encouraged him to continue with his spell. Ron cleared his throat and got his wand ready.

_"Sunshine, daisies._

_Butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Unfortunately, all this did was gently blast the bean bow off Scabbers' head. Ron looked at Rose and shrugged and she gave him an 'oh well' smile. The girl was not impressed. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" Now Rose was getting a bit irritated by this girl. The way she acted, very snobby and condescending. Ron gave Rose a look that quite clearly said, "Is this girl serious?"

"I've only tried simple ones myself," she continued, "but they've all worked for me." She reached into her cloaks pocket and in her hand was a very simple wand. She took a seat directly in front of Rosalynn. "For example:"

Now this girl didn't speak but she gave her wand a little wave and before Rose could react, her hair was floating around her head. The girl giggled and so did Rose. It felt nice. "Holy cricket, you're Rosalynn Potter!"

"Mm, just Rose."

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?" she'd turned her attention, briefly, to Ron.

"Ron Weasley.'

"Pleasure." But she could tell Hermione wasn't exactly charmed by Ron. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Just before she left she pointed out some dirt on Ron's nose then vanished around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalynn sat in an empty compartment, gazing out at the beautiful scenery in the warm September sunlight. It reflected off of the water in such a way that it made the water sparkle. She inspected her clothes in her free time. She was the only little girl in her aunt and uncle's house which forced them to buy her new clothes. If she'd been a boy or Dudley had been a girl, she'd have been given hand-me-downs for sure.

Her clothes were nothing special, a pair of decent blue jeans, a blue tank top beneath a lovely white blouse and some ballet flats. Her aunt had always wanted a daughter and so she made a deal with Rose a while back, she would get nice clothes so long as her aunt picked them out. Usually she had no say in what clothes she got but if she was asked she _had_ to approve. Luckily, her aunt Petunia had not picked out anything Rose disliked, so far.

Her relationship with her aunt was not nearly as black and white as it was with her uncle. She didn't like Rose very much, that was true. However, she didn't hate her. Rosalynn did as she was told, got good grades, and stayed out of trouble. She may have even grown a bit find of Rosalynn. She was all she had left of her little sister.

It wasn't love, that was for sure. But it wasn't hatred or contempt.

She twisted her favorite necklace, which was a simple chain with three rings on it, around between her little fingers. Her brown curls covered the lightning bolt scar on her heart. Her legs rested on the rest of her seat as her back lay against, rather uncomfortably, the wall next to the window.

Before long, the door slid open. The boy from the platform stood, rather warily, at the door frame. He spoke in a bit of a drawl, "Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." She gestured to the seat across from hers, turning her torso to face him completely. He smiled and walked in, clearly more at ease than he was a few moments before. Likely, he was expecting a bout of bitchiness and was trying to be as polite as possible. Clearly she had to make sure he was comfortable around her. He took his seat and smiled, his eyes lighting up a tad. _'He has nice eyes.'_ She thought.

She gave a genuine smile, probably her first in a very long time. She didn't know what it was about him but she could tell he was a good friend to have. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said. His tone was obviously more chipper than it had been.

"I'm Rosalynn. Rosalynn Potter." She said in a friendly tone. She absentmindedly fumbled with her case that held her reading glasses. Suddenly, Ron's mouth opened in shock. He was thoroughly surprised. He began to fumble over his words as if he were meeting a celebrity. Then Rose remembered that she technically was one and mentally slapped herself for forgetting. She still wasn't quite used to it yet, but it had only been a day so she her inner self went easy on the slapping.

"So it's true! I mean, do you really have the…?" he gestured to his heart. But Rose still lingered in her idiocy and asked anyway.

"The what?"

"The scar?" he said. He sounded embarrassed and looked it, too. But he really wanted to know. Rose suddenly perked up and pushed her hair over her shoulder and move the light fabric just enough to show her scar.

"Wicked!" they relaxed into their seats. Both were smiling.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" an older woman stood at the door with quite a collection of sweets that Rose had never seen before. Ron reached into his pocket and Rose expected him to ask for something but instead he pulled out a balled up sandwhich messily rolled into a saran wrap.

"No, thanks. I'm all set." he moped.

Her heart went out to Ron. She could tell he really wanted something from that trolley. Rose considered this for a moment then pulled out some money, more than enough for the candy. "We'll take the lot."

"Woah."

Ron had taken a seat next to Rosalynn, eating some odd candy that he'd fished from their large pile of candy. His pet rat had a box over its head. She didn't like the rat but Ron seemed to like it enough to have it wander all about his person, so she said nothing. Honestly, so long as it didn't touch the candy she was eating, she didn't care. Ron was actually about to turn him yellow when a girl with bushy hair came to the door. She was dressed in the school uniform already and quickly scanned the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville's lost one." She had a refined tone. She was likely used to socializing with business people. She seemed the bookwormish type as well. 'Definitely not a rule breaker,' Rose thought.

She saw Ron's wand raised and encouraged him to continue with his spell. Ron cleared his throat and got his wand ready.

_"Sunshine, daisies._

_Butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Unfortunately, all this did was gently blast the bean bow off Scabbers' head. Ron looked at Rose and shrugged and she gave him an 'oh well' smile. The girl was not impressed. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" Now Rose was getting a bit irritated by this girl. The way she acted, very snobby and condescending. Ron gave Rose a look that quite clearly said, _"Is this girl serious?"_

"I've only tried simple ones myself," she continued, "but they've all worked for me." She reached into her cloaks pocket and in her hand was a very simple wand. She took a seat directly in front of Rosalynn. "For example:"

Now this girl didn't speak but she gave her wand a little wave and before Rose could react, her hair was floating around her head. The girl giggled and so did Rose. It felt nice. "Holy cricket, you're Rosalynn Potter!"

"Mm, just Rose."

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?" she'd turned her attention, briefly, to Ron.

"Ron Weasley.'

"Pleasure." But she could tell Hermione wasn't exactly charmed by Ron. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Just before she left she pointed out some dirt on Ron's nose then vanished around the corner.

* * *

The castle was the grandest thing Rose had ever seen. It was composed entirely of large stones and glass. Firelight illuminated the dark bricks and gave and enchanting glow on the indigo waters. The castle was vast, covering more ground than she had ever seen and at first se thought that this couldn't be true. There was no bloody way that this incredible place was her _school_. School was supposed to be boring and dreadful. It was meant to be an institution more than an experience. But, alas, here was this intricate bit of proof that maybe- just maybe- Rose's life could be better.

The inside of the castle was even bigger than Rose had thought! There were so many stairs and fires burning at every corner she had so far seen. As she and her classmates made their way up the steps, she and Ron began to chatter excitedly. "I'm so excited to be here!" Ron exclaimed. He'd tucked away the remaining candy from the train, which wasn't a lot, into the pockets of his cloak. Every so often he'd put his hands inside the pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out, once he was convinced that everything was still there, he'd withdraw his hands slowly and stuff them in his trouser pockets.

"This place incredible!" Rose exclaimed in a low voice. It wasn't long before Rose caught sight of a figure in emerald.

An elderly woman stood tall and regally in emerald robes. She waited atop the stairs as the students made their way to her, tapping her long, boney fingers on the stone handrail as she did. She moved from the side to the center of the staircase, hand encircling her wrist. Rose smiled at the sight of the woman's pointy hat. Rose also took note of what looked like a broach on this woman's high collar.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She spoke in a high tone that wasn't exactly pleasant. "In a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Rose picked up on the way this woman attempted to hide her distaste for Slytherin house. Rose always had a knack for picking up on how people felt about a particular topic. She supposed that if you listen more than you talk, you tend to understand more.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" a boy exclaimed, cutting off the professor. He lunged forward, scooping up the toad into his hands. _'This must be Neville.'_ Rose thought, remembering that Hermione had been going around about a lost toad belonging to a boy named Neville. "Sorry." He apologized, cautiously making eye contact with her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." The professor turned away from the students and walked through the doors, leaving the students be. Not a moment after she left a voice, cocky and nonchalant, filled the empty staircase.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Rosalynn Potter has come to Hogwarts." Murmurs softly erupted all around Rose, saying her name in questioning tones, people looking left and right. The speaker was a blond boy, his hair neatly slicked back. His skin pale and his eyes a soft grey. He leaned against the stone railing nest to two bigger boys.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He spoke in a lazy tone but clearly trying to make a good impression. He wanted to look cool. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He'd took a few large, elegant steps and came to a stop in front of her, He'd moved fast enough to cause some of her curls blow into her face.

Ron snickered at Draco's name causing him to whip his head to the left very fast; she'd thought he'd given himself whiplash. His stare went from nonchalant to cold in a millisecond. "Think my name is funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He practically spat Ron's last name and Rose began to like Draco less and less.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glanced coldly at Ron. "I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to her, a small smile playing against his lips. Before she could say anything, the professor came up behind Draco, tapping him on the shoulder with a piece of parchment.

"Think about it." He whispered, inconspicuously brushing the hair from her face. He made his way back to Crabbe and Goyle.

We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Rose looked across the hall as the sorting ceremony went underway. Instantly she was drawn to a man shrouded in black. Something about him was pulling her in. He noticed her and seemed a wee bit shocked to see her. He looked quite intimidating and before she could register what was happening, her chest began to burn. She sucked in violently through her teeth. Ron looked at her, concern lacing his voice. "Rose, what is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine." She lied. Lying was incredibly easy to Rose. After a few years, it was like a second language. The dark man looked away, eyes blinking gently.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron cautiously walked up the small stone stairs, his eyes trained on the hat. He turned slowly and took his place on the wooden stool next to the professor. He was clearly nervous. The professor lowered the hat on to Ron's head. The reaction was immediate.

"Ah! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" Ron became relaxed the moment he heard the word Gryffindor. The students erupted in applause and Ron made his way to the table.

"Rosalynn Potter." it became quiet almost instantly. Rose was as nervous as she could be. Her stomach did summersaults and her hand trembled a smidge. She carefully stepped up to the stool, still trembling as she took a seat she played with her long curls as she waited for the professor to put it on her head.

She felt the hat being sat gently atop her head. "Hmm. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Very dedicated, as well. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat contemplated her fate and Rose closed her eyes. She already knew where she didn't want to be.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" She whispered so only the hat could hear.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

_'No, no, no!'_ she thought. _"Anything but Slytherin!"_ she whispered. She was very adamant. Rose didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…"

Her stomach was in knots.

"…Gryffindor!" Rosalynn nearly giggled with glee! She bounced right off of the stool, joining her new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been like forever and a lifetime so here's a nice ,new chapter to compensate! Pleae Review and tell me what you think!**

Rose had been taken aback at how the food had magically appeared on the table in front of her. She gasped and looked at an amused Percy who sat on her left. Ron had been stuffing his face with chicken legs, one in each hand. Another first year named Seamus Finnegan began talking to Neville and a boy named Dean Thomas. "Me dad's a muggle, mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." He said. Rose enjoyed his thick, Irish accent. Hermione ate happily, albeit quietly, to Rose's right. Hermione apparently thought that letting Rose barrow her book, "Most Commonly asked Potions Questions and their Answers" by Horace Slughorn made them best mates. Rose decided to let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked, nudging him gently. He was a tad startled and a bit of juice fell into his lap. However, he didn't get mad. He dapped at his trousers and answered her. "Oh! That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for _years_."

As Rose allowed this to sink in, something unexpected, and a little frightening, happened. "Hello! How are you" the head of a man, possibly from the time of Shakespeare, emerged from the plate of chicken legs as Ron reached for another one. Rose jumped back and would have fallen if not for Percy who caught her, placing his hand at the small of her back. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy spoke to the ghost, Sir Nicholas, as if it were completely normal. Rose relaxed a bit and settled herself back in her chair, Percy's hand remaining in case she needed to be caught again. She'd always been a bit jumpy.

Sir Nicholas rose out of the table, facing Percy. "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." He began to leave the table, floating away quite dramatically, until Ron spoke.

"I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick." He was so interested in Sir Nicholas in fact, that he'd forgotten his food completely. _'Just as well,'_ Rose thought to herself, _'He was about to give himself indigestion!'_ Sir Nicholas turned to Ron. He had very curly hair, a fancy moustache, and a pointed beard.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you _don't_ mind." But the way he said it let Rose know that it wasn't optional. Hermione looked up, now involving herself in the conversation.

"'Nearly' headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Rose nodded in agreement to the question. However, something told her they'd regret that question. And that something was right.

"Like this." He said. He reached for his curls and pulled his head to the right, it had almost been completely cut off. Ron cried out and Rose jumped a tad. ("Thanks Percy.") Hermione closed her eyes. And her face was painted with disgust. Rose turned to Hermione.

"Please don't ask the ghosts anymore questions." And Hermione quietly agreed.

Rosalynn and Ron ran into the classroom, relieved to see that Professor McGonagall, the professor from the ceremony, was not yet present. The only living thing at her desk was a black and grey tabby cat, wide-eyed and alert. Ron spoke lowly to Rose. "Phew! Made it!" he said, clapping her lightly on the arm. She was still a bit breathless and simply nodded.

"Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" he questioned. Suddenly the cat on the desk pounced and transformed into the Professor. Rose and Ron were at a loss for words Well Rose was.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Miss. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Rose managed. Her face still tinted pink.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She walked back to her desk and as Rose and Ron went to their seats, Draco snuck in a wink at her.

The potions classroom was not a well lit as the other classrooms were but it allowed the students enough natural light and candle light to see. Hermione sat between Rose and Ron in the second row. Unfortunately, Draco also had this class as well and would sneak in a wink or blow a mocking kiss or two. Rose didn't know how to feel about this kind of attention. It's not as if he was bad looking. In fact, he was pretty cute. It was just weird how he could treat he friend so rudely then make little passes at her like nothing had happened.

She turned her attention to Hermione, who'd been fairly quiet since they entered the class. "Oi, Hermione." Hermione turned her attention to her. "Um-how are you?"

Hermione smiled a little, seeing that Rose was putting in the effort to be friendly meant a lot to her. "I'm alright. And yourself?"

"I'm good. Though things could've started better this morning." She blushed. Hermione perked up a bit. She looked Rose in the eyes.

"I've been _meaning_ to ask about that! What happened?"

"Well, Ron got us lost-"

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. 'Don't _worry_ Rose I know _exactly_ where we're going." This caused Hermione to laugh. A real, genuine laugh. It made Rose feel good. Maybe she wasn't so stuck up.

Rose didn't get time to ponder on Hermione's personality because the door to the classroom flew open quite violently. A man stormed into the classroom, a long black cloak flowing behind him. He quickly made his way to the front of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He spoke with utter indifference. He spun to face the class, his left elbow landing gently on his desk. He reminded her of the dance instructor who lived a few houses down from her. He was the same height and had dark hair like this professor.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select dew who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Rose was utterly enthralled with his voice. He didn't seem very kind but his voice was absolutely enchanting.

"Miss. Potter," he gave Rose an icy stare that chilled her to the bone. "Our new celebrity." Her eyes narrowed slightly and Ron glanced at her.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up.

"Erm, wormwood and powdered root of asphodel create the Draught of Living Death, I think." Snape didn't seem pleased but nodded..

"Now, Miss Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat." She gave a half smile, remembering how silly she thought it was when she first read it. This earned her a scowl.

"Now what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"Aren't they the same plant professor?"

Professor Snape glolwered at her, obviously wanting her to get the questions wrong. However, not wanting to risk her answering another question right, he went back to his desk, sinking into his seat. He had the class write so many notes that Rose's hand nearly fell off.

As they began to leave, Hermione squealed, "You did read it!" Rose chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's small shoulders.


End file.
